The New Start
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Harry and Tonks are deaged and thrown into another timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Summary: Both Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks are both thrown into the past. Tonks is younger so is the same age as Harry. The difference is that Tonks doesn't have her memories whereas Harry does. But things are different. Harry only has memories of things that will help him destroy Voldemort and free Sirius. _

_A/N: This is an AU but I will try to stay relatively similar to canon. He also has talents that he didn't have in canon. Tonks knows that she was sent into the past. Enough rambling and on with the story._

**The New Start**

Chapter 1: The not so important chapter

Harry Potter had nothing to live for. He had lost all his friends to sicknesses and illnesses.

Hermione had died due to a miscarriage when she was carrying the child of her best friend and husband Ronald Weasley.

Ron himself had become depressed without Hermione and committed suicide.

Ginny, who'd been his wife due to love potion used on her and a forged marriage contract witnessed by Albus Dumbledore. She'd died after finding out about it and discovered that her body had been relying on it for her to survive.

Neville Longbottom had suffered the same fate as his parents and instead going into the lost mind state like them he died straight away.

Luna Lovegood had died due to a bite from a Crumple Horned Snorcack (A/N: they can bite in my story) which had poisoned her. She had died with a smile on her face at finding one.

Remus Lupin had died from Dragon Pox.

And everyone else had died from attacks from free death eaters.

However, there was one person that hadn't died. She was Nymphadora Tonks. Like Harry, she had lost a lot. Both them were currently asleep and about to be unknowingly transported to the year of 1991 about 2 weeks before Harry received his first ever Hogwarts letter. Tonks was being de-aged as they went.

And that is when Harry Potter awoke and was aware that he was in his 10 year old body and was back in his cupboard for the first time in years.

**I know it's short but it is just an intro chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_A/N: I changed it so that Tonks has memories of the people. Sorry if I confused you._

Chapter 2: Meeting Tonks

10 year old Harry Potter awoke to find himself surrounded by the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs.

As he was sitting in silence awaiting the call of his aunt he suddenly bolted upright. _Sirius was alive. Pettigrew could be caught._

'Up! Get up! Now!' And there was the morning call. Harry lazily got up and after putting a pair of socks on exited the cupboard.

Breakfast had gone relatively quiet and Harry was rather subdued as an act and as a real thing. After all he had to act like he'd gone to the zoo. But it did feel weird seeing them alive. It brought back memories.

After breakfast, Harry decided he would spend the day at the park.

Exiting the house, he wandlessly disabled the wards.

As he walked along the road, the newest girl in town, Nymphadora Tonks had just reached the very same place that Harry was headed to. And they would meet. Fate would bring them together.

Harry had finally reached his spot. He looked and saw a girl there. He didn't recognize her at first glance. Cautiously, he made his way over to her. A voice spoke came out of the hood. It said 'Wotcher!'

'Tonks?'

'Ye-wait how do you know my name?'

'Guess!'

'Can I have clues then?'

'Ok. First clue: I used to live in Godric's Hollow.'

'Uhh?'

'Second Clue: Son of a Marauder.'

'Harry?'

'Yep.' He replied, popping the p.

'What's got you looking so subdued?'

'I was just about to ask you that myself Tonks'

'You first'

'No, ladies first'

'Alright then'

'So what has you so subdued'

'Well, it's kinda complicated, I thought I'd lost all these people including you and my parents and then I wake up and it's all different and everyone is alive again'

'Well, it's the same with me, except I remember things like the fact that an innocent man is sitting in Azkaban and that Voldemort has horcruxes and I know what they are and how to destroy them. Oh and that the Weasley family's pet rat Scabbers is actually a man believed dead and the reason the innocent man is sitting in Azkaban. And I know people are alive.'

'What was it like for you?'

Harry seemed to understand her question and answered 'Well, I was sitting on my bed thinking of how I'd lost my friends like Ron and Hermione and all those ones that were close to me and how I hadn't gotten to know people like you and Sirius well enough'

'Same here'

'And I think we know why don't we?'

'We've been sent back in time and we know that we can save people.'

'Exactly'

'So how's your mum and dad?'

'They're good but it's really weird seeing them alive again.'

'Ahh right, and how does it feel to be de-aged?'

'It feels great, though it's hard to conceal the statue of secrecy and I've forgotten what I learnt in Auror training yet it doesn't matter because I don't really want to be an Auror in this timeline. I remember sitting on my bed in the other timeline thinking about how I hated feeling so old and also I didn't like my job being revolved around fighting.'

'It's strange without a wand'

'Anything strange happened since you've been in this timeline'

'Yes actually'

'What is that?'

'I think I had a block on my talents and power. And somehow I have unblocked it overnight. There is one that might excite and interest you'

'What is it?'

Harry went through and changed his hair and facial features. Tonks' jaw dropped and then she suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

Doing wandless magic, they conjured food and ate lunch together. Harry didn't care about the Dursley's. He'd placed obliviate charms on them wandlessly so that they would forget him and that he had ever lived there and then disabled the wards.

12456778

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office doing the usual tasks of an ordinary headmaster. Out of the blue, his warding instruments that monitored the wards at Privet Drive made alarm sounds and then went silent in a split second without any warning.

Disillusioning himself, he apparated to Privet Drive. He checked the wards and discovered two things. The first thing was that the wards were completely penetrated and the second was that the magical signature belonged to Harry Potter.

Casting the point me spell, he tracked Harry and found him at the local park eating lunch with Nymphadora Tonks. He placed a listening charm only to find it failed. Suddenly Harry got up and placed charms around the area and did a wandless and wordless '_finite.' _It revealed Dumbledore. Harry had sensed him there before though.

After giving him a talking to, Harry allowed Dumbledore to go. He spent the rest of the afternoon with Tonks, promising to meet her on the train on September 1st and rearranged his features before holding out his wand arm and summoning the knight bus. He gave one final wave and hopped on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3: Gringotts and Diagon Alley

When the knight bus appeared a voice came floating out and Harry jumped. He'd forgotten about Stan. He decided he might as well be honest this time. 'Hi. I'm Stanley Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for today.'

'Hi Stan' replied Harry and gave him the money and hopped on the bus.

Thankfully the trip didn't take long and Harry was soon outside the Leaky Cauldron. He knew he would have to act 11 again but he also knew he could pull it off.

He snuck to Gringotts under the cloak. The goblins knew he was there so he didn't even have to remove it.

Once at Ragnok's office Harry removed the cloak and smirked at Ragnok. Said goblin's eyes widened. Composing himself he said 'Mr Potter, what brings an unsupervised youngling like you here today?'

'How about I just show you?' he asked

The goblins nodded their approval so Harry extracted a couple of memories and they all watched.

'How interesting' exclaimed Ragnok, breaking the silence.

'Indeed' replied Harry, putting them back in.

'First, I would like to cancel the forged marriage contract between myself and Miss Ginevra Weasley.'

A goblin snapped his finger and it was done.

Meanwhile…

In a house in Ottery Street, Catchpole, a young red headed girl was colouring a picture when she suddenly felt as though a weight was lifted off her. She felt magically stronger and smiled a real smile for the first time in a few years. She also realised she was no longer obsessed and in love with Harry Potter.

Back at Gringotts…

'Next, if you could arrange for the dark lord's horcruxes to be destroyed, I will give you a list of where they are.'

Ragnok nodded his approval.

'And lastly, do you have any cages that will keep Wormtail/Scabbers aka Pettigrew encased so I can send him to the ministry?'

'Of course Mr Potter'

He was given a cage and in trading he gave them a composed list of the horcrux locations.

He did a little shopping in the Alley and booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays.

He spent the next few days preparing himself and received his Hogwarts letter He got his supplies and started reading. A week later, he teleported to The Burrow. Once he was there, snuck up to Percy's room. He stunned the rat and put it in the cage. Having finished his work he teleported back. From there, he anonymously sent the cage with a note.

At the Ministry of Magic…

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, was hardly ever surprised. However, today was a major exception. She had been quietly filling out some paperwork when a goblin-made cage containing a sleeping rat and a note. The note floated out to her. It read:

_Dear Madam Bones_

_I will not give away my identity because I do not want anyone to know who did this. The rat in front of you is Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form. He is not dead. Right now, an innocent man is in an Azkaban cell. He is Sirius Black. He is also an unregistered Animagus. As you know, Mr Black never received a trial 10 years ago. Use Pettigrew as evidence and get Black a trial. If you would also please grant him custody of Harry James Potter, his godson, I am sure that it would benefit the both of them great. Mr Potter is currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Thanks_

_Anonymous_

She took a deep breath and summoned Shacklebolt and Moody.

'Shacklebolt, Moody. I have a task for you. I have received a letter which states that Sirius Black is innocent. I need you to retrieve him from Azkaban.'

At Azkaban Wizarding Prison…

Sirius Black had grown used to the dementors. He sat solemnly, wishing someone would find out he was innocent.

Suddenly, he was thrusted out of his wishing because a dark man and a grumpy looking Alastor Moody.

'Black' growled Moody 'We have received an anonymous letter stating you are innocent. We are here to bring you to a holding cell.'

Sirius smiled hopefully. They dragged him to the apparition point and transported themselves to the ministry holding cells.

The day ended and all but a few slept soundly through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Last Time at the end:_

'_Black' growled Moody 'We have received an anonymous letter stating you are innocent. We are here to bring you to a holding cell.'_

_Sirius smiled hopefully. They dragged him to the apparition point and transported themselves to the ministry holding cells._

_The day ended and all but a few slept soundly through the night._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Sirius Black woke up happy. He was finally getting a trial after 10 years. He would be able to get custody of Harry. He could be happy again. And he could settle down with someone.

Harry Potter was in the Leaky Cauldron and about to go to Sirius' trial. He was just waiting for Amelia Bones to pick him up.

Finally there was a knock on the door.

Harry and Amelia quickly left the room and apparated to the Ministry.

The other witches and wizards were already there so there was an uproar when they arrived.

'Ah, you always knew how to make an entrance Amelia' said Dumbledore

Amelia merely smirked at him.

Harry and Amelia took their seats and Sirius was brought in. Harry was secretly smiling because he was the one who'd helped to free him. Not that Amelia would know unless he told her.

'Here begins the trial of Mr Sirius Black, convicted of mass murder 10 years ago.' Said the chief warlock.

Veritaserum was administered.

'What is your name?'

'Sirius Orion Black'

'Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?'

'No, I was not'

'If you weren't, who was?'

'Peter Pettigrew. We switched'

'Why did you switch?'

'Because I was the more likely one.'

'Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?'

'No, he cut his finger off and transformed into his animagus form'

'Which is? And do you have one yourself?'

'His is a rat. I am a black dog'

'Did you kill the twelve muggles?'

'No. Peter did'

'Are you a death eater?'

'No'

'Do you think Mr Pettigrew is a death eater?'

'Of course. How else could he have revealed the secret to Voldemort?'

People around the room shuddered and flinched.

'Valid point Mr Black'

The antidote was administered.

'Those who find Mr Black guilty, raise your hands'

Three hands rose.

'Those who find Mr Black innocent, raise your hands'

The rest rose their hands.

'Mr Black, we find you innocent of all charges. Please register your animagus form in future. And Madam Bones would like to see you in her office'

Madam Bones signalled Harry and they both snuck out. The two reached her office in the nick of time.

Sirius knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Amelia called

Sirius entered. 'Greetings Amelia'

'Sirius'

'Congrats Uncle Padfoot' said Harry, announcing his presence to Sirius.

Sirius jumped about a foot. He then looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

'Over here'

'Oh, hello. Who are you?'

'I'm surprised you don't recognise me after 10 years'

'Harry?'

'In the flesh'

Harry and Sirius hugged in reunion.

Amelia smiled.

The three of them began to talk. They talked about events in the last 10 years, People, the ministry. Harry told Sirius about meeting Tonks. The talking continued for hours with cups of tea or pumpkin juice. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' shouted Amelia once again.

All of their jaws dropped.

It was Remus Lupin.

'Congrats Padfoot'

'Thanks Moony'

'I'm sorry for not believing you' said Remus

'I didn't believe you'

They hugged like there was no tomorrow.

Harry cleared his throat.

'Wah!' ( A/N: My own word that I made up)

Harry and Amelia chuckled.

The talking began again.

Eventually they all went out for coffee in Muggle London.

The holidays went fast and before he knew it, it was time to go to Hogwarts. During the holidays, Sirius had gained custody of Harry, Harry had got a new wardrobe, Remus had moved in, Harry had revealed the truth to Sirius and Remus, The three men had destroyed three horcruxes (the locket, the diadem, and the cup), and Sirius and Amelia had begun to like each other and gone on a few dates.

Harry had had the best time in his life.

**A/N: I am sorry for such a short chapter. I couldn't fit anything else in without making it boring. Please forgive me. I hope you liked the chapter anyway. See you next time when Harry and Tonks head off to Hogwarts. Will relationships be the same? Will the same people date each other? Or will they fall in love with different ones? You'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
